


crack my bed and my back

by 10softbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Warming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: In which Johnny breaks their bunk bed and Taeyong's biggest enemies are Johnny's plushies.





	crack my bed and my back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeyongseo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongseo/gifts).



> the image of them breaking their bed while fucking was too much for me to keep it in my head only.  
> do not repost without permission.

The first time they decide to do it in the dorms Taeyong is sure his heart nearly falls off his ass and for a good reason. They have kept things in their room to a minimal up until now – handjobs and blowjobs were the furthest Taeyong allowed themselves to go for their own sake as well as their members’. Johnny promised he didn’t really mind that, but Taeyong knew by the flush in his cheeks and the look in his eyes every time that it was just a white lie.

Yuta was the one to corner them not even a couple hours ago to tell them to just put the dorm celibacy to an end, because they would much rather them be intimate somewhere safe than be caught together someplace neither them or their managers would be able to protect them. Taeyong looked absolutely mortified to be hearing that from the youngest of the three, but Johnny’s reassuring hold on his hips was enough to calm him down.

“Wanna bang tonight?” was probably the most unromantic thing he has ever heard Johnny say to him and yet he found himself nodding to it, cheeks still burning hot from embarrassment.

He expects Johnny to jump on him the second they are past their bedroom door, to eat him up and kill him out in one go. But Johnny takes his sweet time unpacking his bag and undressing himself, barely sparing Taeyong a second glance as he makes his way out of the room and into the bathroom for a shower.

Taeyong frowns. Having already showered in the company, he changes into his pajama pants and climbs up to his top bunk and waits for the other to come back, fingers mindlessly scrolling through social media. Johnny takes so long Taeyong’s brain is half asleep when the door clicks shut behind him, though his eyes are uncharacteristically wide open.

And then Johnny is climbing up his bed, taking his phone off his hands to set it aside and climbing all over him, and it is all _Johnny, Johnny, Johnny_ until he can’t breathe. It is his hands on his hips, lips on his mouth and knee pressing up between his legs until he keens and ruts against him for more because Johnny knows how to get him going like no one else does.

There is no sweet talk, no wasted time until Johnny is three fingers deep and jamming against his prostate, and he can’t stop the drool that runs down his chin and the soft moans that puffs off his mouth. He can barely see a hair in front of him, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Johnny fingers him open nice and slow, and Taeyong wants to claw at him and beg for more, beg to be fucked just like he likes. He keeps quiet instead, trying to keep his volume to a minimum so as to not disturb their members who have nothing to do with any of this.

He can’t help the loud moan – that most likely sounds like a scream – when Johnny’s dick sears him open, though, nails digging deep into his shoulder blades as he bottoms him out. And Johnny has the smuggest look on his face, smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he licks up his neck and kisses him full on the lips. Taeyong hates that he can’t hate him for it, pleasure clouding his senses and leaving him speechless, the only things he knows how to say being,

“Johnny,” he pants. And, “please. _Please_.”

Johnny doesn’t need him to say anything further and he is glad, words escaping him as his walls clench around his dick and his thighs quiver. When Johnny slides out, nice and slow and borderline tortuous, Taeyong lets a moan drag out as well, only to have it raise in volume as he pushes back in. But Johnny wastes no time teasing, starts pounding so hard into him he is sure the boys in the level above them can hear it.

It doesn’t matter, though, because it feels so good to be home, and safe, and not having to hide just so they could get a good fuck. And Johnny is a good fuck, the best one he has ever had, and nothing else matters when he has his ass full of Johnny’s dick and Johnny’s tongue deep down his throat. He fucks him hard, bends him in half until he can feel the strain of his muscles and the soring spot on his asscheeks.

And then there is their bunk bed, squeaking and creaking under them as Johnny fucks wordlessly into him, banging so hard against the wall Taeyong feels it in his core. In under any circumstances Taeyong wouldn’t mind about it, not even at the fact that they are most definitely being heard by everyone in the apartment and quite possibly the entire building.

But this is his bed. His pristine, _top bunk bed_ and his eyes snap open at a particularly loud creaking. He tries telling Johnny to slow down, to stop going so hard and so fast but words fail him and all he can do is moan, loud and unfiltered and he can feel despair building up.

“Johnny,” he breathes out. It sounds more like a wheeze. “Johnny.”

He claws at his back and tugs on his hair to try to get him to stop, fingers closing around his neck to get Johnny to look him in the eyes. It does nothing to help, rather stirs him on and Taeyong almost cries at how good it feels. But then his mind wanders and there’s a picture of the bed breaking and them almost dying while trying to fuck on his bed, and the picture of embarrassment at being seen by the members in a position like that is too much for him to handle.

“Stop,” he tries again. “Johnny stop.”

Johnny does, pulling out immediately and he whines at the loss. He closes his legs in mild embarrassment, hole clenching around nothing, Johnny’s eyes scanning him in worry.

“Are you okay?” his voice sounds as worried as he looks, and Taeyong wishes he could find his words easier. “Did I hurt you?”

He shakes his head. “The bed…” he trails off, hoping Johnny will pick up the clue and understand. He doesn’t.

“What about the bed?”

“I don’t wanna break it,” he mumbles, pulling his covers over his body. Johnny snorts, tucking himself back into his own pajama pants and lying right next to him. It is too hot. “It would be embarrassing.”

“I’m sure we’re fine.”

 

They are, in fact, not fine. It takes him days to notice, and to be honest he probably wouldn’t have wasn’t for his cleaning frenzy, but he does at it leaves him paralyzed in shock until Johnny comes back into their room. He must look really stupid – just standing there, staring at the wooden frame of their bed, Febreze in one hand and a Clorox tissue on the other.

He can hear Johnny padding behind him, shuffling closer and he still can’t move. It is only when he can feel Johnny’s heat right against his back, head hovering over his shoulder that the words seem to finally come back to him, a loud gasp coming out first as he drops the Febreze on the floor.

“Oh my _god_ ,” his voice is barely above a whisper. He feels Johnny tense behind him.

If anyone finds out, they are royally fucked for they know no one is going to let them live this down. Right there, before his own two eyes, sits the biggest crack Taeyong has seen on one’s bed. It cuts the wooden frame perfectly, so deep he is sure it would have snapped in half had any more force been applied to it. His breath hitches and he hiccups, the first signs of a nervous attack creeping up on him. Johnny’s hand on his shoulder does little to calm him down.

“Fuck,” is all Johnny whispers back, and that’s all there is to say.

Fuck.

 

It has been well over a month since the bed cracked and while no one has found out about it (yet, or chose not to mention it altogether), Taeyong was adamant on establishing some rules for themselves. The first, and most obvious one, being absolutely no fucking in his bed. His cleaning frenzy spiked up after the incident and he very much would rather not have his bed soaked in sweat like that again. Kissing was good and permitted as long as hands were kept to themselves.

Not to mention the cracked bedframe.

Second, no more frantic fucking in the dorms. The boys didn’t bring the issue up directly and Taeyong is sure they would never do it (Johnny says Yuta would and Taeyong agrees), but a note had been slipped under their door and it took Taeyong way too long to decipher the bad calligraphy read _‘we are trying to sleep’_ with a sad face scribbled right after. No one looked exactly uncomfortable the next morning, but Doyoung had some pretty deep dark circles. Taeyong had the decency to feel bad.

Third, sex was to be reserved for either Johnny’s bed or the floor and seeing as none of them wanted to have any back problems in their early twenties Johnny’s bed was the place to go. Taeyong knows it is a bad idea, but it is what they have to work with.

Like right now, for example, as he sulks and whines from his spot on the floor as Johnny hurries to get on his feet, a boner sitting painful and uncomfortably in his pants. His blood rushes too fast to his dick and Johnny works too slow, and he trashes about like a child, palming himself for some relief.

“John _ny_ ,” he whines, dragging the last syllable out as much as possible. “Johnny please _hurry_.”

He can see Johnny is trying his best but right now it doesn’t seem to be nearly enough.

“Please don’t hurry me,” Johnny whines right back at him, looking a bit exasperated. “Taeyong I am _not_ risking having you cum all over my plushies okay!”

Taeyong would yell at him, he really would but he hates that he loves Johnny too much for it. So he just sits there, watching the other take his plushies one by one off his bed and carefully place them on the floor over the carpet, facing away from his bed. Taeyong rolls his eyes at that, though he knows Johnny can’t see it. His dick twitches under his hand whenever Johnny so much as bends down to place a plushie and Taeyong gets a perfect view of his ass.

The wait is painful and his boner even more so, and when Johnny is done he whines out loud in relief. He doesn’t have to complain for him to hurry again, Johnny’s large hands hoisting him up and pushing him into his bed and into a sitting position. Taeyong eyes him curiously, watches as he licks his lips kind of nervously. He would find him cute wasn’t he so fucking hot.

“Wanna suck you off,” Johnny whispers, dropping to his knees between Taeyong’s spread legs.

“Yeah?” he murmurs in response, hand cupping his cheek and thumb running over his bottom lip.

Johnny parts his lips easily, tongue twirling around the digit before closing his lips and sucking on it. He rather puts on a show, really, Taeyong knows it is with the sole purpose of getting him worked up. It works, dick growing impossibly harder in his pants, a flush creeping from his cheeks down to his chest. It is so easy to get to him and Johnny works it to his full advantage.

Taeyong pulls his thumb out and presses his middle and forefinger against his lips instead, mewling when Johnny takes them in and sucks around them. Johnny’s fingers play with the hem of his sweatpants, the pads of his fingers cold against his heated up skin sending a shiver down his spine.

He digs his fingers into his pants only enough to pull his dick out and Taeyong doesn’t have the mind to complain about how mildly uncomfortable the hem of his sweats feel under his balls, not when Johnny twists his wrist and pumps him a few times, thumbing at the head and smearing precum all over it. Taeyong keens, the muscles on his thighs tensing up at the feeling before completely relaxing. He pushes his fingers further into Johnny’s mouth, delighted at the way he laps around them and takes them in so easily.

Johnny jerks him into full hardness, jerks him until he is whining and pressing his fingers down his tongue, making him gag a little. He pulls his head back until Taeyong’s fingers fall off his mouth, panting a little, drool running down his chin. He glances up at Taeyong before pushing him a little further back his bed and bending down, tongue flicking over the sensitive head teasingly.

Then there is no further teasing and Taeyong feels like he is easily going to die as Johnny takes him into his mouth and sinks down his dick, tongue flat on the underside and only stopping when his nose touches his pelvis. His whole body twitches, the suddenness of having so much heat around his cock all but startling and making his moans rise in volume.

He still tries to keep it quiet, holding back his noises as much as he can, jaw slack in a silent scream as Johnny starts bobbing his head unceremoniously. He hollows his cheeks, swirls his tongue and does the most to edge Taeyong as quick as possible, hands gripping his hips tight to stop him from bucking up. All it does is make him whine and see white momentarily, toes curling against the hardwood floor and fingers gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles go white.

 As quick as he started blowing him off Johnny stops and gets off him completely, leaving Taeyong a numbing mess on his bed. Johnny smirks at him, fingers working to undo the strings of his own sweats, quickly shimming off it and making his way back to Taeyong. He isn’t surprised to find out he wasn’t even wearing underwear to begin with, figures it makes the job a lot easier in the end. And it’s not like he is one to judge anyway, not wearing any himself.

It is easy for Johnny to haul him around until they’re laying in bed, Johnny’s naked body on top of him, and Taeyong doesn’t shy away from letting his eyes roam all over him. Johnny is absolutely gorgeous and he knows it, basks in all the attention he gets from Taeyong’s extremely observing eyes.

He loves him. He loves Johnny not only for his body and what he physically has to offer Taeyong, not only for how good he can physically make him feel. He loves Johnny for who he is as a person, for listening to him and relying on him so truthfully after all this time. He loves Johnny and Johnny loves him, and that should be enough.

Johnny dips down and kisses him full on the lips, soft and sweet and waiting and Taeyong completely melts under him. It is gentle and not at all rushed, his tongue running over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Taeyong easily complies, taking him in and tasting himself on his tongue. Johnny is hot against him, easily gliding against his tongue, licking every inch of his mouth.

It feels so good, Taeyong’s fingers playing with his hair before gripping tight and bringing him closer. He can feel Johnny’s tongue hit the back of his mouth and he doesn’t even have time to choke around it before the kiss gets more frantic and Johnny grinds down against his hips. And he moans, loud and unabashed and he can’t find it in himself to be controlled anymore.

Johnny makes quick work of ridding him of his sweats, eyes raking over his frame before getting off bed only for a brief second and coming back with a bottle of lube. It is halfway empty and Taeyong makes a mental note to buy a new one soon enough, dismissing the though as Johnny nudges his knees to get him to spread his legs further apart.

He turns around himself, ass completely on display for Johnny to see, wiggling it a bit to get him to get going. He is impatient and impossibly hard, dick hurting where it presses between his stomach and the cotton sheets.

“Yongie,” Johnny whispers right against his ear, the popping sound of the cap loud in the otherwise silent room. He presses a peck down on his nape. “I love you so much, did you know that?”

Taeyong is glad Johnny can’t see the blush spreading over his cheeks. “Do you really have to say that when you’re about to put your fingers in my ass?”

And he does just that, slipping his middle finger in with far too much ease, reveling in the way Taeyong lowly moans at it. “Of course I do, I love you.”

Taeyong grumbles, clenching around Johnny’s finger trying to adjust to it. “Yeah, I love you too or whatever.”

Johnny pulls his finger out and presses two back in without much warning, chuckling at the strangled moan Taeyong lets out.

“ _Or whatever?_ ” he sounds pensive. Taeyong knows he isn’t. “Shouldn’t you behave a little better lest I decide not fucking you altogether?”

He presses his fingers deeper, Taeyong’s legs involuntarily spreading further apart, drool starting to pool on the pillow under him. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Johnny hums in what Taeyong knows is fake deep thought, the way he scissors his fingers no indicator that he will be stopping his ministrations anytime soon. “Wanna bet?”

Taeyong remains silent, trying not to moan too loudly when the fingers in his ass brush past his prostate but don’t linger. He knows Johnny is doing it on purpose to show him he is the one in control, just so Taeyong won’t forget that so easily. He doesn’t really mind, handing power over to Johnny who’s so, so good at this (and honestly looks really fucking hot while doing so).

Two fingers soon turn to three and Taeyong is a whimpering mess under Johnny, limbs shaking uncontrollably as he presses against his walls as stretches him open. He can feel the familiar coiling in his stomach creeping up on him, though the stimulation isn’t nearly enough to make it burst. Johnny knows it, keeps his finger-fucking at a mild and steady pace on purpose just so he won’t tip over the edge.

Taeyong hates it, hates the teasing but he doesn’t even get the chance to open his mouth to complain before Johnny pulls out and roughly flips him over so they are facing each other. Like this, Taeyong can see the beads of sweat on his sideburns, can see the flush on his face and how cloudy his eyes look. His bottom lip is bitten completely raw and Taeyong can’t stop himself from kissing him, biting it even more, swallowing Johnny’s keens of complaint.

He reaches blindly for the lube, squirting a generous amount on his palm and reaching down to spread it over Johnny’s extremely hard dick. He feels hot and heavy and Taeyong holds his gaze as he lathers him up, drinks in all the emotions that flashes across his face as his fingers work him – the main ones clearly being lust and arousal.

“I love you, Youngho.” His words aren’t loud but are clear as day as he jerks him off for a while, a small smile on his lips when Johnny squeezes his eyes shut. The words are sincere and Johnny knows he means it.

“Fuck,” the other curses. “ _Fuck_ , I love you so much.”

“Fuck me then.”

He squeaks when Johnny bends him in half, holding his legs against his chest as he guides the tip of his cock to his stretched hole. He presses in and it barely stings, a low moan dragging out in his throat as Johnny keeps pushing in. he keeps pushing and pushing and _pushing_ and all he can do is close his eyes and moan at the feeling, nails digging into his own thighs in an attempt to ground himself as Johnny bottoms out.

And when he is balls deep inside him Taeyong feels like he is either going to burst or pass out, Johnny’s cockhead constantly pressing over his prostate and making his entire body shake. Maybe he does pass out when Johnny starts rocking his hips, the constant pressure and movement making his vision spot white. He tries to moan his name, to beg him to keep going but all he manages to do is let out a broken sob instead.

It is enough for Johnny, he thinks, for he slowly pulls out and then quickly rams back inside him, pushing him further up his pillow. The bed squeaks ever so slightly under them and that seems to be enough to remind Johnny the position they are in, the following thrust a lot gentler than the first.

It takes them a while to find a good rhythm, Johnny fucking into him nice and slow and Taeyong meeting his thrusts with equal rocks of his hips. It is nice like this, to have Johnny all over him, no rushing, no clock ticking, just the two of them in their own world. It is nice like this, Johnny’s cock so far up his ass he can feel his organs be rearranged with the sheer power of his pounding dick.

Feels amazing if you ask him, really, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he lets pleasure wash all over him. and then Johnny’s fingers wrap around his neck and he gasps, either in surprise or arousal he wouldn’t know how to tell it himself. His fingers are still a bit sticky from lube but he doesn’t mind it, not when same fingers press down on his throat and he can feel his airways get constricted just the slightest bit.

He pokes his tongue out, licks nervously over his bottom lip and waits for more, for Johnny’s fingers to wrap tighter around him, for his dick to pound harder inside him. He does so as soon as he picks up his pace and Taeyong moans loud and broken, choked up by the hand around his neck. His dick is hard and leaking and it hurts so good to be this fucking aroused he is sure to pass out anytime soon.

He can feel Johnny’s thrusts falter as the other reaches down and wraps a hand around his dick, jerking him off as fast as he fucks his ass open. Taeyong drools all over himself and Johnny’s hand, unable to stop or tune down his moans as the familiar tingling starts spreading over his body. It is too much too soon and yet not enough or soon enough, and the mixed feeling makes him cry a little as the coiling feeling gets tighter and tighter.

Johnny comes first and it shouldn’t surprise him as much as it does, hot cum filling up his ass in quick and thick spurts, warming him up and leaving him sticky. Johnny fucks him through his own orgasm and Taeyong can’t stop moaning at the feeling of his cum dripping out his ass and down on the sheets, the filthy feeling alone enough to teeter him over the edge.

When he comes it is slow and steady and it coats Johnny’s hand and pools on his stomach and right under his navel. Johnny jerks him until he whines from oversensitivity, pumping him a couple extra times only because he can, and Taeyong doesn’t complain that he still has his dick up his ass. It is nice and warm like this and he doesn’t have half the energy to fight against it.

“Youngho,” he chokes out, tears threating to well up his eyes. He swallows them down.

“Mm?” Johnny murmurs, collapsing on top of him. It is nice like this.

“I love you,” he whispers, the steadying rhythm of Johnny’s heart against his chest calming him down and grounding him back to reality. “I really do.”

“I love you, silly.” He places a kiss right above his heart and Taeyong melts. “Thank you for being my valentine.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really have no excuses. please do come yell at me  
> twitter | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
